In industries involving the supply and sale of consumable products, such as the food industry, participating entities in the supply and consumption chain may include consumable product suppliers/manufacturers, consumable product retailers, and manufacturers of apparatuses for processing consumable products. In the food industry example, these entities may include food suppliers/manufactures that provide food products for selling to food retailers; food retailers, such as restaurants, hotels, etc., that purchase food products from food suppliers and process (e.g., cook) them using cooking devices (e.g., ovens) for serving food to consumers; and cooking device manufactures that make and sell cooking devices to food retailers for processing food products. Traditionally, food retailers purchase food products from food suppliers and purchase cooking devices from device manufactures, and these two purchases are generally separate businesses. Consumable products retailers may be offered incentives based on quantities of articles purchased from consumable products suppliers.